This invention relates to non-aqueous high SPF sunscreen oils containing at least one volatile oil, at least one emollient such as tridecyl stearate and a sunscreen mixture of at least two UV-B sunscreens and at least one UV-A sunscreen.
The sun protection factor (SPF) is a measure of the protection from the sun afforded by a sunscreen agent or composition containing same; compositions having higher SPF values afford more sun protection and are preferred. M. G. deNavarre discloses that small amounts (0.1 to 5 weight percent) of silicone oils can be used in suntan oils to make the oil film formed on the skin more water repellent. See for example The Chemistry and Manufacture of Cosmetics, 2nd Ed., 1975, Vol. III, Chapter 22, pp. 330 and 351 and Vol. IV, Chapter 39, pp. 667, 668 and 670-671; M. G. de Navarre, editor, Continental Press, Orlando Florida. However, there is no disclosure by deNavarre of any effect silicone oils may have on enhancing the SPF value of suntan compositions. In fact, deNavarre at p. 671 of Chapter 39, Vol. IV discloses creams and water-in-oil or oil-in-water lotions, not oils, are the preferred product types for use by people requiring maximum protection.
Dow Corning Corporation formulation sheets disclose two clear, waterproof sunscreen oils having SPF values of, respectively 8 and 15, which oils contain volatile silicone oils, ester emollients and a mixture of two sunscreens. However, the amounts of sunscreens in each formulation are too low to have SPF values approaching the reported SPF values.
Plough Inc. sells a high SPF-25 water proof sunscreen product containing volatile silicone oil but such product also contains waxes and as such is a stick product. Westwood Pharmaceutical sells a Presun SPF-29 UV-A/UV-B waterproof sunscreen product. The Westwood Pharmaceutical product is an emulsion product which contains water but does not contain any paraaminobenzoates (PABA) UV-B type sunscreening agents. There is still a need for a non-aqueous sunscreen oil composition which exists as an oil and has a high SPF.